


Regrets

by Uccello_Spreo



Category: Star Trek RPF
Genre: Angst, Drama, M/M, PWP
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-26
Updated: 2013-10-26
Packaged: 2017-12-30 13:37:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,037
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1019265
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Uccello_Spreo/pseuds/Uccello_Spreo





	Regrets

Зак не накурен и трезв — но явно опьянен. Перед глазами маячат лопатки, натянувшие кожу: Крис изогнулся так, что не описать, — и остается только смотреть, впитывать картинку, отпечатывая на подкорке мозга навеки. Представить себя в таком положении Заку не удается, несмотря на опыт в асанах, и он трусливо закрывает глаза, зажмуривается, только чтобы не видеть блестящую от пота спину и глубокую ложбинку позвоночника. Она извивается перед ним, словно змея — Крис движется навстречу, насаживается и стонет, и у Зака почти слетает контроль. 

Крис далеко не неженка. Он любит и может погрубее, он громкими протяжными стонами одобряет, когда Зак, срываясь или же намеренно, начинает действовать резко, вжимая его лицом в постель и вытрахивая из него последние мозги. Только сейчас Зак совсем не хочет подобного — он хочет немного другого. 

Крис себя не слышит. Зак за один только его голос, за одно только свое имя, произнесенное срывающимся шепотом или вырванное точно рассчитанным толчком бедер, готов глупо, бездарно положить к его ногам весь мир. Но они об этом никогда не говорят. 

Зак тянет на себя распластавшегося под ним Криса, заставляет встать на колени и прижаться грудью к повлажневшей смятой простыне. Держит его за бедра, чувствуя пальцами выступающие тазовые косточки, хочет приласкать их, но сам себя сбивает и вжимает фаланги в кожу, зная, что так останутся яркие, четкие синяки. По пять штук на каждой стороне. Выше нельзя, выше увидят. 

Если Зак не может пометить его снаружи — он будет метить его изнутри, и с этой мыслью с силой вгоняет в Криса член, представляя, как плоть раздвигает узкие стенки, как они сжимаются, когда Зак движется обратно. Фантазия обжигает, и Зак распахивает глаза, ослепленный воображаемыми ощущениями, он на несколько мгновений завидует тому, что сейчас, должно быть, чувствует Крис. Тот вздрагивает, выдыхает резко и мотает головой, послушный, покорный, как тряпичная кукла. Зак знает, что сейчас может вести себя с ним как угодно — Крис позволит все. Тот на грани оргазма — жаркого, оглушительного, почти в беспамятстве, и если вынудить его подняться, то можно увидеть, как он кусает губы, сдирая тонкую кожицу, как мягкая плоть кровит и — Зак знает — остро, почти нестерпимо болит. 

Зак мстительно замирает, не давая Крису кончить, и, когда тот поворачивает голову, толкается в него так, что тот подается вперед и почти падает на кровать. Зак держит его крепко, и теперь движения резкие, выверенные, почти болезненные. Крис вздрагивает всем телом, вцепляется пальцами в руки Зака, обхватившие его за грудь и живот. Вдавливает пальцы, царапает ногтями, то ли требуя отпустить, то ли умоляя не останавливаться. Крис не понимает, что ему нужно, но Зак решает за него сам и кусает его за шею, сбегает короткими несильными укусами по плечу, возвращается к шее и втягивает в рот розовую мочку уха. Крис сдавленно мычит — у него уже и сил нет на крики в голос, он охрип за эту ночь — и мотает головой, вырывая мочку у Зака изо рта и задевая его лоб своей встопорщенной челкой. 

Зак замедляется, нарушает ритм, снова отдаляя Криса от оргазма, отпускает его, позволяя рухнуть на постель обессиленным телом. Член выскальзывает из него, и Зак, сглотнув, сжимает челюсти, не позволяя себе в этот раз отвести взгляд. Он вынуждает себя смотреть на то, как Крис судорожно, рваными движениями сжимает в пальцах простыню. У Зака не хватит слов описать свои чувства от осознания, что именно он довел Криса до такого состояния. Если бы Крис знал, что делает с Заком молчание... Заку стыдно за то, что он считает, что все справедливо. 

Он опускается рядом, сдерживая свое частое и, как ему кажется, слишком шумное дыхание, оглаживает чужое бедро, липкое и влажное. Член, напряженный, блестящий от смазки, касается головкой ягодицы, и Крис дергается, доступно отставляя зад — требуя продолжения. Зак медлит, гладит его, скользит по коже, спускаясь к промежности, раздвигает ягодицы в стороны и смотрит на открытый темнеющий анус. Края его ярко-розовые, виднеется даже красноватое нутро, и Зак понимает, что хочет вставить ему, вколотить его в кровать, скользнуть туда, в эту готовую и ждущую его дырку. Зак специально раззадоривает себя, начиная злиться — представляет, как Крис когда-то отдавался другим мужчинам, представляет, как тот стонал другие имена. Ярость клокочет внутри, и Заку остается только пенять на самого себя за то, что с ним происходит. Он протягивает руку, касается пальцем кромки ануса, вводит два внутрь и бешено раздувает ноздри, когда Крис сжимается вокруг них. 

В глазах темнеет, и Зак с шумом вдыхает, срываясь с поводка. 

Он вздергивает Криса, заставляя встать на четвереньки, засовывает в него член и начинает трахать, не заботясь о том, чтобы Крису было хорошо. Сейчас Зак хочет, чтобы хорошо стало ему. 

Крис бормочет что-то невразумительное, почти хнычет, но Зак не слушает — он толкается в него, кусает зубы и почти скалится, чувствуя, как близок. На удивление, Крис успевает первым — содрогается под ним, кричит низко и хрипло, зажимает Зака как в тисках, изливаясь на простынь и падая животом в свою же сперму. Зак выскальзывает из него, обхватывает член ладонью, двигает рукой яростно, жестко, не жалея себя, испепеляет Крисовы лопатки черным взглядом, и кончает, почти с ненавистью сжимая зубы и забрызгивая белесыми каплями спину. 

Не желая лежать с ним рядом, Зак собирает последние силы и поднимается с постели, оставив Криса в одиночестве. Но нет: он, опустошенный, делает несколько шагов и безвольно опускается на пол рядом с кроватью. Выпрямив одну ногу, подтягивает вторую к себе, водружает на колено руку, повисшую плетью, и роняет голову на матрац, даже не морщась, когда прямо под затылком оказывается складка на одеяле. 

Он уже почти отрубается, когда сквозь тяжелую, мутную дремоту чувствует на плечах руки и просыпается окончательно от того, что к его виску прижимается чужое ухо. Приоткрыв глаза, Зак замечает над собой светлые растрепанные волосы и зажмуривается. Он не хочет этой близости сейчас. Он вообще не хочет никакой близости. «Отвали», - думает Зак.

– Иди сюда, – неразборчиво произносит Крис сиплым, сорванным голосом. В нем четко звучат хриплые нотки, и Зак поджимает губы. Он не желает отвечать, поэтому не шевелится, чтобы не показать, что не спит. – Не обманешь, – хмыкает вдруг Крис и трется щекой о висок. Зак поднимает руку, сдаваясь, и зарывается пальцами во влажные волосы Криса. Тот сонно и смешно фыркает, а Зак не выдерживает и отчаянно шепчет:

– Я тебя люблю. 

Он безумно боится услышать что-то вроде «Не надо» или «Не стоит». Или даже «Ты больший дурак, чем я думал». Но то, что отвечает Крис, намного хуже. 

– Я знаю. 

«Я тоже», – договаривая за него, произносит одними губами Зак. Но эти два слова, конечно, остаются несказанными.


End file.
